


Break In

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cop Alec, Drunk Alec, Fluff, M/M, Silly, the Chairman is very cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: A very drunk Alec Lightwood accidentally breaks into Magnus’ apartment. The Chairman takes a liking to him, so Magnus lets him stay.





	Break In

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is. I started writing it as a funny little ficlet last night and it somehow became over 1k

Magnus looks up from his book when he hears a thud outside his door.

The Chairman wakes up from where he’d been curled up next to Magnus on the couch and gives Magnus an unimpressed look.

When Magnus flicks his eyes to the clock he sees that it’s almost 1am and sighs. It’s probably just some poor drunk person struggling to get to their apartment after a night out.

He goes back to his book and Chairman has just started snoring softly again when Magnus hears his doorknob jingle and another thud.

Okay, _definitely_ not just a drunk person.

He’s on his feet in a second, hand poised to call the police. He keeps one eye on the door as he types out the number, and takes a deep breath to calm himself.

Of course it would be his luck that the one night he decided to stay in for some much needed rest, someone tries to break in.

“Jace!” A deep voice calls through the door, “you know better than to think that locking the door will keep me out.”

Magnus furrows his brows and turns to the Chairman who looks much too nonplussed for the circumstances.

 _Jace?_ He mouths questioningly at the cat.

He doesn’t get an answer, which he should have expected really. He isn’t given time to reflect on the fact that he’s having a conversation with his cat when he’s _literally about to be murdered or something_ , because the door swings open.

Magnus almost presses the call button on his phone but something stops him.

Standing in the doorway is possibly the most beautiful man Magnus has ever seen.

He’s tall and lean and the way he has his arms crossed over his chest gives Magnus a delightfully wonderful view of his biceps.

Magnus wouldn’t be that upset about being murdered by him to be honest.

The man sways on his feet as he takes a step into the apartment and Magnus watches as his eyes, ( _hazel- beautiful_ , his mind supplies unhelpfully) narrow in confusion.

“You’re not Jace,” the man says. And oh, his voice is delightfully deep and rough even though the furrow of his brows makes him look like an adorable lost puppy.

Magnus feels himself smile. _Not a murderer then._

Just a very drunk, _very_  attractive man.

“Sorry to disappoint you darling.” Magnus says, placing his phone on the counter and walking over to steady the man, who looks like he’s one sway away from hitting the ground.

Magnus guides him to a stool at the kitchen island and places a glass of water in front of him.

“I’m Magnus, what’s your name?” Magnus asks as he slides into the stool next to him.

The man has curled a hand around the glass of water, long fingers tapping against the side softly and he has his head pillowed on his other hand, looking up at Magnus through long curling lashes. It’s much too cute for Magnus to handle.

“Alec,” he answers, blinking slowly once and flicking his eyes over Magnus’ frame lazily, “you’re pretty.”

Magnus stares dumbfounded for a moment before he composes himself and feels a pleased smile tug at his lips.

“Why Alexander,” he says joyfully, “if you think flattery will stop me from calling the police on you for breaking and entering, you need to try harder than that.”

To his surprise Alec leans in close to Magnus, so close that Magnus is afraid he’s going to topple out of the stool and into his lap.

“Jokes on you,” he says into the small amount of space between them, “I _am_ the police.”

Magnus stares at him speechless for a second time.

“What?”

Alec raises his eyebrows and stares at Magnus earnestly.

“I’m a cop,” he tells Magnus, hazel eyes very serious, “how else would I know how to pick your lock?”

And well, Magnus can’t deny that the image of Alec in a police uniform doesn’t make him go hot all over.

“That’s hot,” Magnus breathes out before he can think about it.

Alec leans back with a satisfied smirk, tongue sweeping over his bottom lip in a way that makes Magnus’ breath catch.

“I know,” Alec says, his voice low and eyes hooded. Magnus is two seconds away from pouncing on him.

Magnus is saved from embarrassing himself by trying to devour this man that he’s only just met, when the Chairman jumps onto the island and stalks over to Alec.

Alec looks startled for a second as the Chairman rubs his face against his cheek, but then he’s smiling a blinding smile and bringing a hand up to scratch between the cat’s ears.

Magnus wonders belatedly how Alec can go from sexy to cute in less than a second. He doesn’t feel like that’s fair at all.

Magnus is broken out of his thoughts when Alec looks up from the Chairman to look at him consideringly.

Alec’s hand is still petting chairman, who purrs contentedly under his palm and Magnus almost feels jealous of his cat for a second.

“Do cats _always_ , land on their feet?” Alec asks with complete sincerity, burying his face in the Chairman’s fur, “like, I don’t know, if I were to drop 100 cats would they _all_ land on their feet or would only a certain percentage?”

He pulls his face away from Chairman and stares at him a long moment as if contemplating his own question.

Magnus feels a flood of fondness rush through him at the look of concentration on Alec’s face.

After a long moment of staring, Alec huffs out a breath.

“I am very intoxicated.” He concludes with a decisive nod of his head.

Magnus can’t help but laugh and Chairman arches up to rub against Alec’s face again.

Magnus catches a glance at the clock by the stove and sighs when he finds that it’s nearing two. As much as he wants to keep talking to this beautiful, intoxicated man who has somehow won over his cat in under an hour, it’s probably best to get to bed.

He slides off his stool and moves to stand across from Alec.

“I would usually send a drunk stranger who broke into my apartment packing, but Chairman seems to like you, so I’m going to offer you my guest room,” he says, holding out a hand for Alec to take.

Alec smiles a beautiful smile that lights up his eyes and takes Magnus’ offered hand.

The Chairman startles as Alec gets up from the counter and glares at Magnus for taking away his new cuddler.

Magnus glares back at his cat and pulls Alec towards the guest room, revelling in the way his fingers curl around Magnus’.

He gives Alec a t-shirt and sweatpants to borrow, smiling at the soft thank you’s the other man mutters.

Once Alec is in bed, Magnus returns to the kitchen to scoop the Chairman off the counter.

“Looks like we made a new friend.” Magnus grins into his fur as he makes his way to his own room.

***  
The next morning Magnus pads into the kitchen and is surprised to find Alec standing in the kitchen.

He’s barefoot, still wearing Magnus’ clothes and standing at the stove with a frying pan in his hand, looking equal parts soft and beautiful.

Magnus is startled to find himself wanting to wake up to this everyday.

He clears his throat and Alec turns at the sound.

When the hazel of his eyes land on Magnus he blushes a bright red.

“Magnus,” he says with wide eyes, setting the pan down and brushing his hands off.

“That’s me,” Magnus says, stepping closer to Alec with a smile.

Alec smiles a soft smile, different from the smirks and lazy grins he’d sent Magnus last night. This is more genuine, _intimate_ , despite the two of them having known each other for barely 12 hours.

“I-um, I hope you don’t mind,” Alec stutters out, gesturing to the two plates of scrambled eggs and juice that are sitting on the countertop, “I wanted to thank you, for last night.”

He blushes and averts his eyes as he says it. Somehow this awkward stuttering version of the sexy adorable cop he’d met last night is even more endearing than his drunk musings about cats.

“I don’t mind at all, Alexander. And you don’t have to apologize, you made my boring night much more interesting.”

Alec blushes again and pushes one of the plates towards Magnus.

“I’m still sorry,” Alec mutters as he takes a bite of the eggs and looks up at Magnus through his eyelashes.

Magnus might want to kiss the frown off of his face.

“I can’t believe I broke into your house and you didn’t call the police on me,” Alec continues, cheeks still slightly flushed and the ghost of a smile playing at his lips.

Magnus turns in his seat so he can look at him fully.  
  
“In my defense you told me you _were_ the police.”

Alec groans and hides his face in his hands.

“Okay technically that’s true. But I can’t believe I said that.”

He peeks through his fingers at Magnus. He grins at the way Alec’s dark hair flops over his forehead and how his bare feet are curled against the bottom rung of the chair.

Magnus has to fight the urge to coo at how cute he is.

“You also had some very interesting questions about cats,” Magnus says, mostly because he wants to see Alec blush again. He’s not disappointed when Alec goes red and drops his head onto the counter.

“Oh my _god_. I’m so sorry,” he mutters into the counter and Magnus decides to take mercy on him.

He places a hand on Alec shoulder, smiles at the warmth it sends down his arm, and looks at Alec until he brings his head back up.

“Don’t be.”

Alec sends Magnus as soft smile and Magnus returns it. The Chairman ruins the moment by hopping back onto the counter and trying to butt his face into Alec’s. He barely misses Alec’s plate and Magnus glares fondly. He needs to teach his cat basic table manners apparently.

“I quite enjoyed entertaining a cute cop who told me I was pretty,” Magnus can’t help but add on, and well, _now_ he’s blatantly flirting.

Alec groans again and hides his face behind the Chairman.

He doesn’t say anything for a moment and Magnus goes back to his breakfast, watching as Alec tries to keep the Chairman at bay and keep his own breakfast safe at the same time.

“I still think so,” Alec mutters out finally. Magnus raises his eyes to meet sincere hazel, “that you’re pretty that is. I didn’t just say that because I was drunk.”

Magnus feels a grin tug at his lips and he leans into Alec’s space.

“Well, Alexander, The Chairman likes you, _and_ you can cook so I think we might just have to keep you.”

Alec’s eyes go wide and his cheeks flush a beautiful pink. Magnus takes it as his cue, so he grabs the front of Alec’s shirt and crashes their lips together.

Alec lets out a startled gasp but then he’s grinning against Magnus’ lips and returning the kiss. Magnus pats himself on the back before he gets completely lost in the slide of Alec’s lips against his.

Neither of them notice the Chairman stealing their breakfast right off their plates.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Thanks to [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic) for Alec’s cat question haha 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)


End file.
